Apple Pie and Walmart Cash Register Robberies
by CandorTaylor
Summary: Sam and Dean are sitting in a diner at one in the morning when two mysterious girls walk in and strike up conversation. Dean just being Dean and Sam just being Sam and the ladies being full out sass masters. Crappy apple pie included.


**I love Supernatural and Zombieland and I thought it would be amazing if Sam and Dean were to meet the ladies!**

***Takes place in present day, so no zombie apocalypse stuff***

**thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**

It was one in the morning when Dean and Sam sat at a table of a diner in the middle of nowhere, sipping crappy coffee and eating microwaveable apple pie, researching another crazy story that somehow led them here. One of those roadside diners with flowered wallpaper and linoleum tile floors, jittery light fixtures and minimum-wage employees.

"They pass this shit off for pie?" Dean complained as he pushed the thing around on his plate, eating it anyways because hey, it was pie.

Sam let out an impatient sigh. "Dean, we have to focus if we want to get the job done."

They'd been dealing with some serial murder that'd been striking some small towns in the area. Of course, the police blamed psycho killers when in fact the in culprit was some paranormal freakshow. Same old same old.

"But Sammy, you gotta admit this stuff sucks,"

"Yeah yeah, sure." Sam agreed passively. "So get this-" he rambled off a tangent about everything they needed to know that somehow turned to mush inside of Dean's mind anyways.

"Dude are you even listening?"

Dean shrugged. "It's one a.m, of course not."

Sam let out another sigh. "Where'd I loose you ?"

"Uhhhhh," he thought as he shoved a forkful of pie into his mouth. "'So get this',"

Sam shook his head and placed his fingers on his temples. "Oh my gosh I'm living with a five year old."

That's when the door to the dinner swung open, and two young women entered the building from the pitch black outside.

The first was a girl, way too young to be looked at in any sort of way. The second was the opposite- a tall, drop dead sexy woman with dark brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and tight pants that created a sort of 'I-don't-give-a-shit' attitude.

"Sam, don't even bother trying to repeat yourself because I won't be listening," Dean stated as he watched the lady make her way to the hostess desk.

Sam had to admit, she looked good. Not that he would ever say that- he was tired of his brother trying to hook him up with girls. He just didn't have the time or energy for it.

The pair began making their way over to the boys' table, towards a booth of their own. Dean's eyes followed the older one in a completely indiscreet way.

"Go sit down and wait for the waiter to come," the older one said to the younger with a smile. "I'll be there in a minute."

She strode over to the brothers and leaned on the table, staring right at Dean. At this point Sam had strategically angled the laptop away in a manner that didn't show the urban legend website he was on.

"See something you like?" She asked in a facetious manner, one eyebrow raised over a catlike grey eye, challenging him. Her skin was pale and spotted with contrasting freckles, her hands settled on the diner table.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink but there's nothing worthwhile here," Dean explained, flashing a smile that most women fall for instantly while his brother shook his head in embarrassment.

She slid her hand closer to his arm, teasingly. "It's okay, I would've rejected it anyways."

Sam had to bite his lip to contain his face from contorting into a smile. Dean swallowed his failure with another bite of crappy apple pie.

"So what brings you boys out tonight?" The girl inquired, shifting her weight so her hips were clearly noticeable.

Dean took a sip of his coffee. "I was gonna ask you ladies the same thing. Isn't it a bit dangerous out there for two girls like you?"

She laughed, a dry laugh. A sexy laugh. "You don't think I can handle myself? That's adorable." She tossed her hair behind her in an arrogant way.

Dean held up his hands in mock protest. "Just showing some concern. Pretty lady like you can never be too safe."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. Anyways, how about a proper introduction. I'm Wichita, and that's my sister Little Rock." Wichita outstretched her hand for a shake.

Dean accepted the gesture willingly. "Dean," he replied.

"Dean." Wichita reaffirmed. "And how about your little friend over there. Not much of a chatterbox is he?"

Dean laughed. "That's my brother Sammy. He kind of has women-phobia."

Sam shot him a look that would've killed Dean twice over if it could.

"Sam." He corrected, shaking her hand as well. "And I don't have women-phobia." He gave Dean a 'really?' expression. Dean jut smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"Well Sam and Dean, good to get to know you."

Dean grinned. "Same to you, darling."

"Alright buddy, keep the excitement in your pants." Wichita groaned.

Little Rock had gotten up from the booth and walked over. She was small, rugged, and looked absolutely lethal despite her un-intimidating features.

"Can I have waffles?" She asked her sister. She turned to Dean. "By the way, you seem like a douche."

Dean raised his eyebrows glared at the little girl, then turned to Sam with a shocked expression. Sam just laughed and gave the kid a thumbs up.

Wichita smiled at her. "Now now, let's not be rude to the gentleman." Her tone stated that Little Rock was completely right in her comment. "And of course you can have waffles. Treat yourself to whatever you want, the register at that Walmart was loaded!" The pair high fived at their apparent robbery-victory.

Wichita turned to the boys as if just realizing they were there. "Oops," she said in a tone that suggested otherwise. In fact is suggested that she really didn't care.

"So Wichita, stealing from Walmarts, you're a rebel I see." Dean toyed, crossing his arms.

She twirled her black hair flirtatiously. "Well, whatever a girl's gotta do to get by." Her voice was a sassy kind of innocent that didn't fool anybody- if she had actually trying. Which she hasn't.

"Sorry, we forgot that stealing is frowned upon by most people." Little Rock sighed, sounding almost annoyed.

"You guys from around here?" Sam asked, placing himself into the conversation.

"No, we stay on the roads." She answered, her grey eyes piercing his. "Free sprits."

He nodded and shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable by her gaze.

"Us too." Dean added. "That 1967 Chevy Impala outside- that's my baby."

Wichita raised her eyebrows in mock impression. "Wow. Yeah, that was supposed to impress me right?" She patted his shoulder. "Keep trying buddy."

Dean grimaced at his failed attempts at winning this chick over.

"She's hard to impress," Little Rock reassured him as if reading his mind. "Stop trying to sound so desperate."

He leaned in towards her. "Could you put in a good word for me?"

Her face twisted into a devious smile. "I don't lie."

The young girl may look sweet, but she sure as hell wasn't. Dean leaned back into his position.

"What brings you to this part of town?" Sam inquired, taking a sip of his coffee. It tasted like shit but he was used to it by now.

"Curious fellow, aren't ya?" Wichita commented. "Just passing by. You?"

"Same."

She nodded comprehendingly. "You hear about the murders?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Guess that's what my brother meant by 'you can never be too safe'."

"Oh believe me, we know." She remarked.

By now Little Rock had headed back to the table, murder apparently too boring of a topic for her. She looked pretty bummed when they stopped talking about Dean's pick-up fails.

"Your sister, she's a pistol." Dean observed. "Got quite the backtalk for a girl her age."

Wichita crossed her arms. "Yeah well she's has a built in jackass detractor and right now it's blaring."

Dean had never been so rejected. These girls literally wanted nothing to do with him and he was not used to that.

"Wichita, you and your sister are literally my heroes," Sam said.

Dean muttered something and finished the last of his pie. He occupied himself with a wooden peg game on the table.

"Why thank you Sammy," she exclaimed and touched her chest in fake pride. "How sweet."

She was a hard women to decipher. Which only added to the allure.

"The waitress is here!" Little Rock called eagerly from the booth. Her sister straightened up and put her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket.

"Coming!" Wichita shouted back to her sister. She pivoted to walk away, but just before leaving she bent down real close to the table, making sure the brothers were at full attention.

"We're hunting that bastard too." She whispered, and when she smirked her eyes sparkled in the most drop-dead gorgeous yet absolutely lethal way. "See you on the road."


End file.
